ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Time!
Summer Time! (based on And Then There Where Ten) This is the pilot episode of 10: The Series. Summary After a fight with JT and Cash, Ben and James begin their summer vacation. Plot Ben is held after school and James gets into trouble for playing a prank on his teacher. J.T. and Cash was laughing and pointing at Ben who was being hanged by his underwear. James calls them out. James embarasses Cash in front of the whole school. James cracks a joke and gets Ben down from the tree. James tells him that he will teach him some of the moves he learned from karate class, before Max arrives. Ben and James separates themselves from Gwen, when they find out she was coming along. Gwen tells Ben and James that her mom bought her a video camera to video tape the summer, and she quickly interviews Ben and James befor getting annoyed. Max takes a quick pit stop at a restaurunt before they go camping. Ben is annoyed how James and Gwen are reading books and puts a rubber spider and snake in their sleeping bags. Max tells Ben and James to catch the fire wood, and Gwen to step up the tent, while he catch some nature for dinner. James is self proclaimed in charge while he and Ben are out in the woods. James tells Ben not to go to far and get lost. Ben tells him not to tell him what to do. James reminds Ben what happend five years ago, which angers and embarassed Ben and he angerly walks away. (Out near the Earth's atmosphere) Two ships are locked in battle, one his shot down, not before fireing a small spacepod. (Further out in space) A spacepod, hurdling straight towards the Earth, before it nads on the Earth's surface, it scratched the survivng ship. (On Earth) The two pods crash landed nearby one another. James went to investigate the crash landed and the pod opened up and he grabbed the watch and put it on. He heard Ben yells and he runs to Ben's location. James asked him what was wrong and Ben was trying to get the watch off his wrist. James shows Ben he got one too and Ben complains that they got something the same. James grabs Ben's watch and tells hims to hold still. While trying to get Ben's watch off, the dials on the watches connected and Ben and James tries to break free. James' watch electrocutes him and the watches break apart. Ben asks James if he is okay and James says that he just got electrocuted would you feel okay. Ben ignors him and begin messing with his watch. James begins messing with his as well. Ben presses down the dial. James steps back and tells Ben that he is on fire. Ben freaks out and James tells him to cool it. Ben says I would if I could. James aks Ben if it hurts, Ben response no. Ben begins to play around and James tells him to stop, Ben asks why, and James calls him stupid and says you set the forest on fire you dweeb. Ben freaks out and says what do I do. James says for starters you can stop moving, he tells Ben that he needs to make another fire to consume the current fire. James tells Ben that he is going to get Grandpa Max. James runs into Gwen who is putting out the fire with the Rustbuckets fire extinguisher. Gwen says what happened and where did you get that watch. James tells Gwen that Ben did it, she goes off in the woods to hit him with the fire extunguisher. James runs after her. James catches up to her and she is putting out Ben. James explains what is happening and she blows James with the fire extuginsher and tells him he should have Ben watching him. Max runs up and asks what is going on and Ben explains what has happened and Max tells Ben what to do. James explains he told Ben that. Ben's watch times out. Ben is happy that he is him again. James turns the dial on his watch and stops on the guy Ben was on. Gwen yells at James to do something. James slams on the dial and transforms into the guy Ben was and finishes putting out the fire. James still in his transformation says once again he fixed a problem Ben started. Ben says I don't always start them. James creates a fireball and throws it in the air. Gwen tells him that is going to create another fire. James says just watch the fireball comes back down. James catches it and crushes it. James says this is awsome and his watch times out. (Back at the camp) Ben was staring at his watch to re-activate. James was chasing Gwen around for throwing a marshmallow in his hair. Max tells James to go to take a dip in the lake to clean it out. (Out in Space) Vilgax is recorperating and orders his finest droids to retrieve the Omnitrix. (In the lake) James removes the mashmallow out of his hair. Gwen comes around video taping him. James yells at Gwen to turn the camera off. Gwen laughs and says she can't wait to see it. James exits the lake. Gwen points the camera upwards and it captures five meterors land nearby. (Back at the campfire) Ben sees the meterors lands and rushes off, without Max noticing. Ben arrives on the sight and four of the five meterors, droids appear and scan Ben. James and Gwen rush to the site. Ben is running past them, and they fallow. James turns the dail on his watch and transforms into the first thing that appears. The dog-like creature jumped in the air and takes out one of the droids. A speed alien takes out two droids. The fourth droid fired at Ben, James jumped on top of it and crushes it. Ben says no fair and James growls at him. Gwen makes fun of James' appearance. (Back at the campsite) The kids ran up to Max and tells him what is going on. Max tells them that the fifth droind is destroying the rangers station. (At the rangers station) the ffith droid throws a tree at a jeep. Ben as Diamondhead distracts the droid by firing shards of diamonds. James as Fourarms runs up to it and knocks it down. The droid stands up and scans the two aliens and attacks both. The droid punches Ben and fires a beam at James, he manages to hold it off. Ben stabs through the chest of the droid. James grabbs one of its arms and yanks it out. The droid punches James and tosses Ben aside. The droid fires a beam at Ben and Ben deflects it back. (Meanwhile) Max and Gwen helps the people who are caught in the crossfire. James says he has an idea, he explains it to Ben and he agrees. James runs off in the woods. Ben teases the droid and the droid fires at Ben, Ben deflects the beam and it takes of the droids head. James appears behind and squeezes it. James' hold crushes the droid and ends it's rampage. Ben shows off and James grabbs him and drags him away. (Back at the campsite) Ben and James were enjoying the rest of their night. Characters *James Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *J.T. *Cash Villains *Vilgax droids﻿ Aliens Used *Heatblast (Ben and James) *Wildmutt (James) *XLR8 (Ben) *Four ArmsFour Arms(James) *Diamondhead (Ben) Major Events *Ben receives the Omnitrix. *James receives the Gyrotrix *The Gyrotix's set of ten changes to the Omnitix's set. *Ben transforms into Heatblast, XLR8, and Diamondhead for the first time..﻿ *James transforms into Heatblast, Wildmutt, and Fourarms for the first time.. Quotes *James looked up in the tree with a grin on his face. Ben said, "Get me down from here." James said, "Naw, I think I'm gonna leave you up there." Ben yelled, "James!" James said, "Alright, don't get your underwear in a twist," he laughed. James began to climb the tree. Ben crossed his arm's and said, "Very funny." *(In the woods) James said, "Don't go to far, you'll get lost," Ben mimicked him. James smiled and said, "Remember what happened when we got lost in the woods, last time." Ben said, "You promised not to speak of that again," James began to laugh. "That was funny," James said. Ben was getting angry, "we were five," he said. James said, "Then don't go to far, then." *James looks into Gwen's camera and she said, "Why do you that?" James smiled and said, "I don't know what you are talking about." Gwen fallows James and said, "She said there was no more ice cream and you got her to get you some." James opens the boys bathroom door and said, "It's a secret, if you want to know more, step in to my office." Gwen puts the camera down and shoves James into the bathroom. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:10: The Series Episodes Category:10: The Series